Digimon World Dusk: Moonlight within the Dusk
by DarkZorua100
Summary: Along with Dawn, I will be retelling the story of Digimon World Dusk! Join us as the Night Queen Sayo will be trying to save the world along with Koh of Light Fang who doesn't know if he can trust this queen of the moonlight or not? Pairings: SayoXKoh
1. Chapter 1: Thriller Ruins Chaos!

(Like I said before on my Digimon World Dawn FF, I going to be working on Dusk along with that one so you guys can have both sides to the story! Anyway...I hope you guys enjoy!)

Digimon World Dusk: Moonlight within the Dusk

Chapter 1: Thriller Ruins Chaos!

Thriller Ruins, the home too many types of Nightmare Soldiers Digimon was now being used as a training ground for the Union tamers of Night Crow. One of the six normal tamers that were here today to train for the Normal Tournament was a girl name Sayo. She is a bright young tamer who already had many Digimon she was raising due to all the time she spend doing quests. But even when she was little, Sayo never thought she would be in a tournament. All she was hoping right now was to make Night Crow proud.

"The Union Tournament will soon commence." Chief Julia, leader of the Night Crows began speaking to the normal tamers. "Night Crow cannot allow Light Fang to get the under hand! Before the Normal Tournament tomorrow, I want all of you to practice. I'll talked to the Digimon in the Thriller Ruins to not interfere with the practices. So practice freely."

"As Julia said," ChaosGallantmon, Chief Julia's partner Digimon continued for her. "We cannot let Light Fang defeat Night Crow in the tournament tomorrow, no matter what! Don't forget that! Now get into groups of three and begin training!"

"Sayo! Dorothy! Let's train farther in the ruins!" Newton, a kid wearing a blue snow hat and white glasses, who was also on Sayo's team said.

"Why Newton? This spot is just fine." Dorothy, the blue hair tamer who was also in their team, replied. "Sayo, don't you agree?"

Sayo shrugged, not really caring where they trained at as long as they got some training in and it wasn't too far away from the others. "Well this place is a little packed with the others here after all." She pointed out as she watched the other three tamers of Night Crow start their training.

"See? Besides, I know a great spot where we can train at." Newton added.

Dorothy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine, let's get to this 'great training spot' then."

Apparently, Newton's definition of a 'great training spot' was in the middle of the Thriller Ruins, very far away from the others.

"Newton, I think you have gotten us lost." Sayo said with a sigh. She was starting to hate herself for agreeing with Newton in the first place to do this.

"We're not lost. We're almost there." Newton replied with a grin.

"Yeah, we're lost." Dorothy said sighing as well.

"We're not lost! See?! Here we are!"

"By here, you mean the middle of nowhere?!" Sayo asked raising an eyebrow before she face palmed.

"Well….if you want to put it like that then yeah." Newton said with a shrug. "Hey, this place does have enough room to train."

"He does have a point, Sayo. How about we stop fighting and maybe start training instead?" Dorothy asked.

Sayo rolled her eyes. "Fine but if we can't found our way back to the others then I'm having your head for this, Newton." She then raised her Digivice in front of her. "Okay then, now Lunamon Realize!"

A wave of data appeared in front of the three normal tamers and when it disappeared, in its place was a rabbit Digimon with a moon pendant.

"Oh thank god!" Lunamon said smiling up at her tamer. "Do you know just how loud Togemogumon snores in there? I thought I was going to go crazy! Oh and hi Dorothy and Newton."

"Hi Lunamon, it's nice to see you again." Dorothy said smiling at the little moon Digimon as Newton was summoning his.

"Kokuwamon Realize!"

The same wave of date that Lunamon appeared from showed up again and when it disappeared again, Kokuwamon, a metal bug Digimon had appeared.

"I call battling Sayo first." Newton said smirking at Sayo. "Get ready to loss."

"In your dreams, Newton." Sayo said with a laugh. "Ready Lunamon?" She asked looking at her Digimon and blinked in surprised to see Lunamon already was attacking.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon's claws started to glow black before she tried to slash Kokuwamon.

Kokuwamon, however, was able to stop her attack before she was even closed to him by grabbing her long ears.

"Like I didn't see that one coming, Sayo! Now what are you going to…." Newton stopped talking when he saw Sayo was smirking. When he saw her smirking in battle, he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Lunamon!" Sayo yelled at her Digimon who nodded. Lunamon's ears then started to spin like crazy.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" As Lunamon's ears continued to spin, it started to make a huge water bubble and within seconds, Kokuwamon was trap within the bubble making the bug Digimon dropped Lunamon.

"What?!" Newton said in disbelieve on what just happened.

"Sorry Newton but you don't know all our tricks." Sayo said still smirking as Lunamon used her "Lunar Claw" attack again. With no way to get out of the bubble, Lunamon hit Kokuwamon head on with her attack, making the metal bug Digimon faint.

Now Newton was even more dumbfounded. "…What just happened here?! Even with your attack, you shouldn't have beaten Kokuwamon with one move!"

"We didn't. The bubble that Kokuwamon was trapped in was also damaging it so when Lunamon's attack hit it…..well I guess you already know." Sayo explained. "Sorry,"

Dorothy sighed as she shook her head. "Newton, you're giving your Digimon weak directions. No, scratch that. You're not giving any directions at all. Anyway, it's my turn now. Ready Sayo?" She asked looking at her.

But Sayo wasn't paying attraction as she looked around feeling like something bad was about to happen and she was right. Five seconds later, the grounded started to shake. After the shaking stopped just a second later, the three tamers and Digimon looked at each other.

"What was…?" Newton asked but got cut off as a data wave appeared in front of them and when they disappeared, standing in front of them was a green demon like Digimon.

"Vilemon?" Sayo said very confused on why this Digimon had appeared out of nowhere for.

"I'm gonna….kill them…" The Vilemon growled but at the same time, it sounded confused on why it was going to kill them.

"What?!" Dorothy screamed. "Why?! What did we ever do to you?!"

"Yeah pal, out of our way!" Newton added growling back at the Digimon.

"Newton, don't do something stupid. You're Digimon is still hurt from our battle. There isn't much you can do!" Sayo said looking over her shoulder at him before she glared back at the Vilemon. "Fine then, if you want to kill us then you have to beat me first! Dorothy! Lunamon! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Lunamon nodded but Dorothy looked at her like she gone crazy.

"You can't fight this thing if your Digimon is protecting Newton!" Dorothy yelled.

"And who said I need protect anyway?" Newton asked annoyed.

"I did and shut it!" Sayo snapped back as she raised her Digivice in front of her. "I have more than one Digimon remember?! Togemogumon Realize!"

The wave of data appeared again and when it disappeared, standing there was a Digimon with crystals on his back.

"What is now, Sayo?" Togemogumon asked with a yawn looking at his tamer, annoyed. "I was having a nice nap."

"Nap later, fight now Togemogumon!" Sayo ordered pointing at the Vilemon who was about to attack Togemogumon with its claws.

Togemogumon rolled his eyes. "That's all?" He asked with another yawn. "Fine…. Hail Machine Gun!" The crystals on Togemogumon's back were fired at the Vilemon who was taken by totally surprised and when it was hit, the attack turned the Digimon into a digiegg.

"Happy?" Togemogumon asked with a long yawn this time.

"Yes Togemogumon but we're not down just yet." Sayo then turned to the others who all looked dumbfound (besides Lunamon) to see how strong Togemogumon was. "If a Vilemon had attack us then who knows what's going on with the others."

"They might have been attack as well." Dorothy said with a nod before she looked at Togemogumon, still in awe. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it's him all right." Lunamon answered for her tamer as she jumped onto Sayo's shoulder. "Well? What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!"

_Meanwhile: _"Darn….why are they…."

"This doesn't look good. Help someone!"

"Tear Shot!"

"Hail Machine Gun!"

Two attacks of water and crystals came out of nowhere and hit the army of Vilemon that has almost taken down the other Night Crow tamers.

"Someone called for backup?!" Sayo asked as she and the others ran over to them.

"Barone, Ponch, Gutts! Are you guys okay?" Newton asked as Dorothy ran over to help Barone with the injured Digimon.

"We're fine but what about Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon?" Barone asked which everyone go quiet.

After a few seconds, Sayo started to take off running again; Her Digimon following behind her.

"Sayo, where you going?!" Gutts yelled.

"Where else?! I got to make sure Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon!" Sayo yelled back.

But when she finally found the Night Crow's Chief, Sayo was surprised to see at least 50 digieggs right in front of them.

"Wow," Lunamon said in all as she, Sayo and Togemogumon watched ChaosGallantmon turn ten more Vilemon into digeggs.

"I could do better. I just don't feel like it." Togemogumon mumbled under his breath.

"Chief Julia! Over here!" Sayo yelled.

"ChaosGallantmon! The Digimon here have gone crazy!" Lunamon added.

"Nice," Togemogumon mumbled with a yawn.

The Night Crow's Chief and Digimon looked over at them in surprised. "You're oh right. Thank godmon. Sayo, where are the others?!" Chief Julia asked.

"There in a little bit deeper part of this place but not too far away." Sayo answered as her Digimon started to help take down some of the Vilemon that were still trying to kill them.

"That's good news. Sayo, get the others and let's get out of here!" Chief Julia ordered.

(Yeah, I kinda got lazy at the end since I wanted to get this up before I had to leave. Sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2: Sayo: Night Crow's Dark Angel

(Sorry for the long wait on this one, guys. I just haven't had much time to work on this and when I do, I always fall asleep. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after I do reviews!

_Conchors: _Yeah he really is lazy and this is just the beginning XD and thanks for saying that.

Again, I hope you guys enjoy! )

Chapter 2: Sayo: Night Crow's Dark Angel

"Wow, I can't believe all that happened to you, Sayo." Phascomon, Sayo's NaviDigimon said in disbelieve as his tamer told him and her other Digimon that weren't there at the Thriller Ruins about what happened during the Night Crow's training.

"Oh that wasn't the whole story, Phascomon." Sayo corrected him as she lay down on her bed and looked at the sky with a frown.

"There's more to the story?! Yay, story time continues!" Minomon said jumping up and down on the bed making Sayo's frown turn into a smile.

"Oh it's time to jump on the bed?! Awesome!" Lunamon yelled as she started to jump on the bed with her In-Training friend.

"Okay guys, that's enough. This isn't a water bed." Sayo joked.

"It's not?" Lunamon and Minomon both asked which made Sayo laugh.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Togemogumon yawned as he rested his head on his paws.

"Oh shut up, Togemogumon! You know you love us!" Lunamon said which made Togemogumon look away. "Party pooper;"

"Can we just get back to story time? I want to know what happened next!" Minomon asked with a big smile or what his vision of a smile was.

"Okay fine," Sayo answered before she continued on. "So anyway, this is what happened next."

…..

As Sayo, Chief Julia, and their Digimon were holding off the Vilemon while the other Night Crow tamers were heading to the portal that took them back to Darkmoon CITY, Sayo growled in annoyance at how that they destroy one Vilemon, two more appear to take it's place.

"They just keep coming!" Lunamon yelled as she fired off another Tear Shot at another Vilemon. "Don't these things know how to quit?!"

Sayo nodded at what the rabbit said before she looked at both of her Digimon. Lunamon and Togemogumon were both getting really tired and if they didn't end this soon, they were going to loss. Sayo then looked at ChaosGallantmon. Even for a mega level Digimon, he was starting to look pretty tired as well.

After a while of destroying a few more Vilemon, a through hit Sayo. She quickly grabbed her Digivice and started pushing buttons on it until she found what she was looking for. She then looked at Togemogumon.

"Togemogumon! De-digivolve now!" She ordered.

"What are you nuts?" He yelled back.

"Just do it!"

"Fine," A blue light appeared around Togemogumon and shot into Sayo's Digivice. When it was gone, standing in Togemogumon place was a yellow armadillo Digimon.

"You better have a plan, Sayo!" Armadillomon yelled as he attacked a Vilemon with his Diamond Shell attack.

"I always have a plan!" Sayo yelled which made the Digimon say "that a lie" as Sayo yelled; "Digi armor energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to….. Digmon; the Drill of Knowledge!"

Now standing where the yellow Digimon was now a giant yellow bug with drills for hands Digimon who look ready to kick some Vilemon butt.

"Rock Cracking!" Digimon rams his drills in the ground and generated a fissure that had the Night Crow tamers and Digimon on one side and the Vilemon on the other.

"Great thinking, Sayo." Chief Julia said to the tamer which made Sayo smile from pride.

"Yeah but it won't hold them back for long." Sayo replied as she pointed to the portal. "Let get out of here!"

….

"So let me get this straight….. Togemogumon, the laziest Digimon ever, saved the day?" Phascomon asked blinking a few times; trying to make sure he was hearing this right.

"How is that so hard to believe?" Togemogumon asked from annoyance.

"Because you're lazy." Lunamon pointed out which made Togemogumon roll his eyes before he looked away again.

"Okay guys, let's not start a fight. We still have to be ready in the morning for the Normal Tournament." Sayo pointed out which all her Digimon nodded to beside Togemogumon since he already fell asleep. "Night everyone."

"Don't let the evil Digimon bite." Lunamon said which made Sayo laugh a little.

…..

**"And down goes Kokuwamon! Newton who has won two rounds straight has finally been taken down by Koh from Light Fang with his Digimon, Coronamon!**

"Well that figures. Newton was doing so well in the first two battles then he started to get a big head in the last one that he didn't even notice the small things like this Digimon being on fire." Sayo shook her head as she was watching the battles on her Digivice.

The day of the Normal Tournament had arrived and not all that surprisingly, Sayo had won the group A Tournament with Togemogumon who right now was cursing at her like crazy in her Digivice for making him do so much work.

"We might just have to have a final battle after all, right Sayo?" Lunamon asked who was sitting on her tamer's shoulder. She and Sayo had been watching Newton destroy the Light Fang tamers but then this tamer called Koh and his Coronamon came in and somehow beat Newton (well it wasn't that much of a surprised to Sayo since she knew that Newton got a big head when he thought he was going to win something).

"I hope so, Lunamon." Sayo answered as she watched the next battle on her Digivice as she leaned against a wall outside of the Night Crow's waiting area. "I didn't just win the A Tournament just to get nothing out of it." Sure, she would have liked to have the Night Crow win both the A and B Tournament but she wanted to battle someone that could give her a little bit of a challenge since the Light Fang tamers she faced were to say, pretty freaking weak.

"Well you did get one thing out of it." Lunamon pointed out which made Sayo turn her head to look at her Digimon.

"And what would that be?"

"You made Togemogumon very tired and annoyed."

Sayo laughed a little at that and if Togemogumon wasn't in the Digivice right now, he pretty much would have cursed Lunamon out for that one. "Yeah, I know but he needs to work from time to time. Good thing I'm using you when or if we do have a final match or else he might have killed me." She joked.

"I thing we just might." Lunamon said and when Sayo raised an eyebrow at that, Lunamon pointed at the Digivice.

**"Koh of Light Fang has just taken his second win for his team! One more and his making it to the finals!"**

"Well this should be fun." Sayo said and Lunamon nodded at that as she walked back into the waiting room to get ready just in case if this hope for Light Fang did somehow win.

….

"Sayo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lunamon asked looking at her tamer like she had gone crazy or something.

"Hey, since I'm going to battle this guy in the finals, I might as well get to know him first and maybe find his weakness." Sayo pointed out will Lunamon frowned.

Sayo was a little sad that her teammates all got beat by this Koh guy and he won the B Tournament but was also happy that she might finally get someone worthy of fighting. Now she finally might have a chance to meet him when she saw him and his Digimon, Coronamon were both standing outside of the Light Fang's waiting area taking a break before the finals.

As she was walking over to him, she finally got a closer look at the Light Fang tamer. Koh had orange hair and red eyes. He had on blue goggles over his forehead, a red T-shirt, an open black jacket, blue shorts, and red and black sneakers. He also carries a white and black object in a pendant and had his Digivice around his neck just like Sayo.

When they were only a few feet away from them, Sayo heard Koh say; "Maybe we should go easy on this Sayo guy to at least give him a fighting chance."

Sayo narrowed her eyes at that little comment. So did this guy think she was a push over or something?

"That won't be necessary." Sayo said which made the two males look over at her and Lunamon with surprised looks on their faces. "The Night Crow are stronger then you think, boy." Sayo continued crossing her arms over her crest before she laughed, darkly. "So you're Koh? I have seen your matches against my teammates. For someone with a big head and a bigger ego to match it, you're not half bad." And she wasn't lying about that. Her teammates might not be the best in the world but it took a lot to take them done.

"And you're the light boy's Digimon, Coronamon?" Lunamon continued where her tamer left off. "For a little sun ball, you're pretty strong."

"Thank you, ladies, and you two get to see how strong we really are once we take down another one of your teammates." Koh said with a smirk. "Don't feel too bad, maybe you Night Crows have better luck next year."

Sayo was thinking of snapping at him for that for thinking she was weak or something but once she shared a look with Lunamon, they both burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Coronamon asked glaring at them.

"It's funny how you guys think you're going to beat Sayo." Lunamon answered while the Sayo still was laughing. Yeah, this guy must have been crazy if he thought he could beat her.

"Well tell this Sayo guy that he better start running because we're coming for him." Koh said before he took a drink from his water bottle that he had with him.

Lunamon froze when she heard him say the word "he" and she looked over to see if Sayo noticed it as well.

She did.

Sayo suddenly stopped laughing to give him the death glare. "I'm Sayo you idiot." How the hell did he think she was a boy?! Her name was a girl's name for crying out loud!

Sayo noticed Koh's eyes go wide at that before he started to cough on his water. After he finally calm down (which took him five minutes to do), he looked at Sayo, jaw dropped. "You're a girl?!"

Sayo was so close to punching this guy in the face for how freaking stupid he was but instead, she said; "This is really my so called finalist I have to be fighting?" She mumbled under her breath before she snapped. "Yes, I'm a girl! You know what!? I take back everything I said about you! You're a freaking idiot!" With that, she turned around and started walking back to the Night Crow's waiting area.

"See you guys later when we kick your butts!" Lunamon said waving bye to the two Light Fang members before she looked at her own tamer with a worried look. "Sayo, are you okay?"

"Mr. Sunshine is so going down, Lunamon." Sayo growled which the only thing Lunamon could do was nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Vs Light

(Wow that took forever to finish. Still I wanted this to be done before I forgot about it since I'm half asleep right now XD Anyway, let's just get reviews done so I can get some sleep.

_Conchors: _Wow really? I didn't know these were that good. I'm just trying to follow the story line of the games just with a little changes from time to time XD Still thanks for all the reviews!

Now let get started on chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Night Vs. Light

"Julia, are you sure we should have this meeting even after what happened at the Thriller Ruins?" ChaosGallantmon asked looking down at his partner. The worried tone in his voice was pretty clear.

Chief Julia shook her head as she and her Digimon walked outside of the entry way of the tournament building that was pretty empty now that everyone was getting ready to watch the final match of the Normal Tournament that was between Koh of Light Fang and Sayo of Night Crow.

"No, I don't think this is a good idea, ChaosGallantmon, but if we don't show up then Light Fang will think something is up." Chief Julia answered with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

ChaosGallantmon just nodded slowly as he followed after his tamer who was walking over to the Light Fang leaders.

"Chief Glare, Ophanimon, it's nice to see you two again." Chief Julia said with a smile which made the Light Fang leaders turn to look over to see the Night Crow leaders coming out of the building to stand in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again, Chief Julia and you too, ChaosGallantmon." Chief Glare replied nodding. "I take it all is going well in Darkmoon CITY?"

ChaosGallantmon looked at his tamer like he knew he was going to ask that question and all Chief Julia could do was answer it the best that she could.

"We had a little attack in the Thriller Ruins by some Vilemon as we were training for this tournament." Chief Julia answered and as she noticed Chief Glare looked like he was about to ask a follow up question out of worry for her team, she continued before he could say anything. "But everyone is all right as you can tell or we wouldn't be here right now. I guess we should be thanking Sayo and her Digimon for that. Her quick thinking was what got us out of there alive."

"Well that's all good to hear." Ophanimon said with a smile out of relief for the other Tamer Organization safety. "Now how about we get down to the business on why we're out here today?" When she got a nod for the others, she continued. "Now about what you said about Sayo, Chief Julia. We have seen her matches in the A Tournament. She does have what it take to be a great Tamer someday but where did she find an Armor Digimon let alone an Armor digiegg?"

"Sayo's family is the guardians of the Armor digieggs since ancient times." ChaosGallantmon answered. "She has all the Armor digieggs but sadly only two Armor Digimon out of the six."

Chief Glare nodded at this. "It sounds like you have one gifted tamer in your team but Light Fang to has gifted tamers and Koh happens to be one of them."

"Speaking of that boy, what is his deal with fights? Before the battles, he's one person but when the battle starts, he's a whole different person. Why is that?" Chief Julia asked.

While they were watching Koh fights beforehand he acted like….well…not to bright but when the battle started, he acted like he was in a life or death match or something and got super serious.

Chief Glare sighed as he leaned against a wall. "I don't think Koh would be okay with me about telling you this but he's going to have to let someone know sooner or later." He sighed again before he continued. "When Koh was little, he wanted to start his training to become a Light Fang tamer sooner than when he was allowed to be and the Chief before me told him no but Koh wouldn't listen. So he took Sunmon, Coronamon In-Training form, and went off to the Login Mountain and was attacked."

"Sunmon got badly injured by the Digimon there and they were about to attack Koh next but then Sunmon digivolve to Coronamon and took out most of the Digimon but then they were attacked by some champion level Digimon. A rescue team got there just in time so Koh wasn't hurt but the champion Digimon had turned Coronamon back into a digiegg." Ophanimon looked at the ground. "I was only a Salamon at the time so there wasn't much I could have done to help."

"After the team had got Koh back to Sunshine CITY, Koh had pretty much become broken. Even after Coronamon had been reborn, a small part of Koh was still broken about his partner's death. So he started to train overtime to make sure that would never happen ever again. Even during battles, Koh takes them like live or death matches because of that fear." Chief Glare looked at the ground as well.

"Well that makes a lot of sense. I would have the same fear if that happened to ChaosGallantmon." Chief Julia said which made her Digimon look at her from surprised.

"Don't worry, Julia; nothing like that going to happen as long as I have you by my side." ChaosGallantmon said making Chief Julia smile on the outside but inside, she was wondering what would have happened if they didn't make it out of the Thriller Ruins in time or if a mega level Digimon showed up.

The Light Fang leaders smiled at that as well before they all looked up when they started to hear cheering coming from inside.

"I guess the final match is about to begin." Chief Glare said before he looked at the Night Crow's chief. "I wish your team good luck but Light Fang is going to win."

Chief Julia laughed at that. "Yes, I wish your team good luck as well but it is Night Crow that is going to win the Normal Tournament, Glare."

The two leaders, along with their Digimon, shared a friendly but rival smile before they took off back inside to watch the final match to see whose team was going to take it.

…

"So let me get this straight….Sayo is this pissed because some guy thought she was a boy?" Togemogumon asked looking like he was trying not to laugh as he, Minomon, and Lunamon watched as Sayo broke random objects out of anger.

"It's not funny, Togemogumon! How would you feel if you were called a girl?" Lunamon asked which made Minomon burst into laughter and Togemogumon glare at both of them.

"I hate you both." He growled.

"Sure you do." Minomon replied before he looked back at Lunamon. "So what are we going to do about Sayo rage mood?" His nickname to Sayo when she got mad like this.

"Well we could either wait until she calms down but since we got the final battle in about four minutes, I say we just pour water onto her face." Lunamon answered.

"I don't think that's a good…." Minomon cut himself off when he saw that Lunamon had already used one of her water attacks on Sayo.

"What the?!" Sayo yelled as she felt herself get drown in water. "Lunamon!"

"Sorry Sayo but there was no water close by so I had to use one of my attacks." Her Digimon replied looking like she was trying to not laugh.

Togemogumon, however, was laughing his butt off from this. "Do that again."

"Still! You didn't have to drown me in water! You could have just yelled at me to stop instead! And shut up, Togemogumon!" Sayo snapped.

"Uh Sayo, I know that you would like you yell at those two a little bit more but you do know you're match is about to start any minute now, right?" Minomon asked which made Sayo calm down for a few seconds to look at him.

"Oh crap!" Sayo then looked at her over Digimon. "We're not done with this." She said as Minomon and Togemogumon went into the Digivice. Lunamon then hop onto Sayo's shoulder.

"Hey look on the bright side. Now you can take your anger out on Koh." Lunamon pointed out.

"True but I'm still getting you back for this later." Sayo said as she stepped onto a portal that took them to the battlefield.

…

Sayo looked around on her side of the battlefield, waiting for Koh to show up on his side of the field. "What's taking that jerk so long?!" She asked after a while from annoyance. Right after she said that, however, Koh and Coronamon appeared from the portal on their stand and we're looking at her and Lunamon.

"Well it's about time you two showed up. I was beginning to think that you two chicken out after our little talk." Sayo said with a smirk. "Now let's see if the idiot won his first three matches because of skill or was it just dumb luck?"

"I bet five bucks it was from dumb luck." Lunamon said as she jump down from Sayo's shoulder and onto the field.

The Light Fang duo ignored their little comments, which got Sayo annoyed again, as they listened to the crowd as the Light Fang team and Night Crow team cheered for their teammates to win this tournament. After the cheers grew silence, Koh looked at Sayo with a challenge in his eyes which took Sayo from surprised.

"I won those matches because of all our hard training, Sayo. Coronamon and I got here because we work hard to get here and I think we earned the right to say that we're not idiots just…" He smirked as he said; "Different."

_Different? Give me a break. _Sayo thought rolling her eyes before she said; "Well I guess you're going down as different idiots then. Lunamon, it's time we show them why we made it this far!"

"You got it, Sayo." Lunamon said as she concentrates power in her forehead antenna. "Tear Shot!" She then fired a ball of water at Coronamon.

"Water really?!" Coronamon yelled as he barely jumped out of the way to dodge but wasn't fast enough as Lunamon appeared behind him with her claws glowing with dark energy.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon yelled as she scratched Coronamon with her claws that were filled with the power of darkness.

Coronamon screamed from pain before he fall to the ground.

"Coronamon!" Koh yelled before he looked at Sayo when he saw she was laughing from this.

_That's for thinking I was a guy, asshole. _"I guess the sun set early today." Sayo laughed which made Koh growl under his breath in angry_._

"We're not down yet." Koh said which made Sayo stop laughing to stare at him.

"What do you…?" Sayo stopped when she saw Coronamon getting back to his feet lighting fast then he started to punch Lunamon before she could even do anything to stop him. _How did he….?_

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon yelled as he releases continuous punches with his fists heated by the power of flame onto Lunamon. He then brought his fist way back and hit Lunamon super hard on the last punch, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Lunamon!" Sayo yelled as she looked at her hurt Digimon hit the ground. _So I guess this guy didn't win from dumb luck after all. _

And we're not done yet!" Koh and Coronamon both said as Coronamon was concentrate the power of flame in his brow for a final attack.

"Corona Flame!" He then fired a flaming shot at Lunamon.

"Lunamon, get up!" Sayo ordered which her Digimon did as she barely fired an attack back. _Come on! We can't loss or else we're never hear the end of it!_

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon then fired a giant water ball right at Coronamon's fire ball.

The two attacks of fire and water both hit each other; both even match in power and strength even though Lunamon took a little more damage than Coronamon did. But once the attacks were both destroy by the other, the field was totally covered in a cloud of gas by the attacks, leaving both sides and the crowd wondering what was happening to the other.

As the giant gas cloud of steam filled the air all around the battlefield. The Light Fang and Night Crow tamers both covered their eyes with their arms as they tried to see through the steam.

"Coronamon, are you okay?!" Koh called wondering what has become of his Digimon.

"Lunamon, if you're still okay then say something!" Sayo called who was also worried about her Digimon. _She has to be okay!_

After a while, the steam cloud soon disappeared, finally allowing the two tamers to see their Digimon who were both still standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Coronamon!"

"Lunamon!"

Both of the Digimon looked over their shoulders at their tamers. They both gave a smile before the both of them started to fall forward.

"No!" Koh and Sayo both yelled as both of their Digimon collapsed from their final attacks.

The Light Fang and Night Crow tamers that were watching the battle from the stands all gasp at the outcome of this battle. Soon, mumbling could be heard from the crowd.

"What just happened here?!"

"They both lost?!"

"So won the tournament? Light Fang or Night Crow?"

Koh and Sayo both ran onto the battlefield and held their rookie level Digimon in their arms, nether one of them caring right now if they won or lost but if their partner was badly hurt or not.

_Lunamon, you have to be okay. _Sayo thought holding onto her Digimon trying her best not to cry from the damage that Lunamon was in. _If I was so careless and anger to not have Lunamon dodge that attack instead of fighting back and if she is really that hurt because of me then this is all my fault._


End file.
